imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Asyn-Shei
Asyn-Shei (Sub-Race) by T.A. Saunders ©2011 v1.0 Racial Summary Average Height: Around six feet tall for males and five feet and nine inches for females. Average Weight: Two hundred ten pounds for males and one hundred and six pounds for females. Features: Any hair/eye combination known to Quar`Vess and Elf are possible, with all Asyn-Shei having lithe builds and pale skin. Languages Spoken: Asyndi, Shei and Common Racial Age Limit: Roughly 700 to 750 years. Racial Nicknames: Half-Celestial, Moon Angels, Dreaming Children. Appearance The Asyn-Shei enjoy the beauteous blending of the Quar`Vessian celestial beauty, with the enchanting grace of the Elves, making this rare breed of people stunning to behold and entrancing to watch move. As mentioned above, any combination of eye and hair trait available to the parent races is available to the Asyn-Shei, though some combinations will be rarer than others. The most common, is a blending between Quar`Vess and Moon Elf and more recently coupling between Quar`Vess and Wild Elf. There are exceedingly few pairings of Quar`Vess and Shadow Elf and there have only been rumors of Shar`Vaire and Moon Elves coupling, with similar results. Racial Abilities and Limitations Racial Abilities Dark-Sight: The ability to see in extremely low light and no light conditions for 160 feet. Alluring Presence: Asyn-Shei have such beauty that it can act as a mild charm to those they interact with, making them more persuasive in negotiations or in an attempt to defuse hostility against them. (+30% to non-spell related reaction checks and persuasion checks, 10% to charm-based magic and skills, including the Nahara, Illusionist, Swashbuckler and Bard character classes, +5% added to any Bartering, Dancing, Negotiator, Prostitution, Seduction, and Singing non-weapon proficiency checks). NOTE: This racial trait skill cannot be buffed by any other effect, spell or augmentation, such as a tattoo or magic item. Ambidexterity: Asyn-Shei are ambidextrous and can use two small/medium sized weapons at +5% to hit. Mana Savant: Asyn-Shei are practically woven into the very magic of Imarel due to their exotic parentage, granting inherent usage via force of will (Asyndi Method), and both a sizable pool of Mana to draw upon and the good will of the gods. (+15% to magic usage). Innate Telepathy: Asyn-Shei gain the the Asyndi talent for innate Telepathy. Gift of Zorah (Moon Elf Lineage Only): All Asyn-Shei with a Moon Elf parent can greatly increase their overall magical strength depending on the phase of the moon. If Ishaela is at a quarter phase, spell hit is increased by 10%, Half Moon, 15% and Full Moon 20%. When there is a new moon phase, no bonus is available. NOTE: While on the moon of Ishaela, this bonus is always at +20%. (Spell hit increases/decreases with moon phase). Gift of the Wild (Wild Elf Lineage Only): Asyn-Shei with a Wild Elf parent can hide in shadows if they remain still, because of their smaller profile and their naturally stealthy nature. Furthermore, these Asyn-Shei can move over land without leaving a discernible trail to track them by. This understanding of covering one’s tracks also grants them with basic tracking skills. (85% to Hide in Shadows, 3% chance to be tracked. 55% to track). Gift of Vanidyr (Shadow Elf Lineage Only): Asyn-Shei with a Shadow Elf parent gain the skill their ilk has with Illusion magic. As such, any illusion cast by this sort of Asyn-Shei has a highly improbable chance of being disbelieved even of the illusion seems extravagant. These sorts of Asyn-Shei can maintain their illusions without concentrating upon them. The nature of the illusion magic is in fact that it’s part magic and part subconscious implementation. This allows for an illusion to be both difficult to disbelieve and sustained by the viewer, rather than the caster since its using the victim’s own subconscious against them. Asyn-Shei of this lineage are immune to illusions of any kind for this reason. (+60% base mystic defense penalty to those attempting to disbelieve an illusion cast by the Asyn-Shei of Shadow Elf liniage, +5% per ranking over Phantasmist, -50% mystic defense vs. illusions cast upon said Asyn-Shei). Racial Weaknesses Star Metal Poisoning: Because of their mixed lineage, the Asyn-Shei are deeply connected to the ambient Mana of Imarel, insomuch that they are highly allergic to Starmetal’s anti-magical properties. If exposed to it from wounds for longer than fifteen minutes, they will become weak and nauseous, but will be able to move. Longer than thirty minutes however however is enough to render an Asyn-Shei unable to move and if not physically removed from the area, will likely render them unconscious within the next half hour. Being struck with a Starmetal weapon causes blood poisoning and is treated the same way (treat as lesser Bane damage). Frangible Beauty: Because of their light constitution and overall lack of durability, Asyn-Shei are unusually susceptible to poison and diseases or things that physically overwhelm the body, such as a large amount of damage at once. (+5% penalty to armor bonuses) NOTE: This racial trait skill cannot be buffed by any other effect, spell or augmentation, such as a tattoo or magic item. Unavailable Classes Knight (Samurai) Warrior (Berzerker, Scythe-Witch) Lore An Unexpected Union: The Asyn-Shei The first Asyn-Shei were born in the quiet province of An`Tiel, in the Kingdom of Farwind. The baron of that province had a personal army that had both Quar`Vess and Moon Elvish soldiers. The families of those soldiers lived in there of course, so the inter-mingling of the two races was inevitable. The baron of An`Tiel had been one of the original Shar`Vaire to split from the D`Mirian Empire, when the edict that all families with magi within them had to submit themselves to a demonic coupling was passed. These Shar`Vaire, who would later rename themselves the Quar`Vess, were a free-thinking and tolerant lot; as such, these first Asyn-Shei children were looked on as a blessing and loved like any other child might, rather than as a blight of racial impurity, as they would have if they had stayed in the Empire. It was a tense time during the War of Eternals; while the still new Kingdom of Farwind remained neutral in the conflict, there were many families In An`Tiel with mixed emotions about the war. Many families with Asyn-Shei children joined volunteer legions that met up with and assisted the Armies of the Kingdom of Shei (which is now known as the Kingdom of Vyss) against the Shar`Vaire Empire. There were enough Asyn-Shei of age to fight that the Shar`Vaire noticed them and made a point to capture them whenever possible for ‘study’ to determine where they came from. It was then they realized their wayward cousins in Farwind had produced these abominations and, had it not been for the fact they were so heavily engaged with the Moon Elves, they may have well opened a second offensive against the Kingdom of Farwind. When the War of Eternals concluded with the Cataclysm of D`Mir, An`Tiel became the home of many Moon Elves who sought refuge there. Most of these had been prisoners of war, locked away in D`Mir until the civil war broke out, mere days after the Kingdom of Shei had been defeated. More Moon Elves living amongst Quar`Vess meant more Asyn-Shei would be eventually introduced into the population; enough that they became nearly 5% of the overall population of the once-province that was quickly becoming a small, but affluent city. The Asyn-Shei in Post-Cataclysm Imarel With the eventual emergence of the Tallis-Kah and their alliance with the Kingdom of Farwind, it was only a matter of time before Asyn-Shei born of Wild Elf and Quar`Vess coupling emerged as well. These Asyn-Shei were not much different than their counterparts, save that they tended to have ruddier skin and were a tad shorter. Any Asyn-Shei born in this manner likely have a Wild Elf parent that does not conform to the Tallis-Kah belief about racial purity to ensure the survival of their kind. While not approving of such mixed couplings, they have never been known to turn away an Asyn-Shei looking to follow in their Elvish parent’s footsteps. Because of their unusual charisma and attractiveness, many Asyn-Shei end up becoming bards, dancers and a select few females become Nahara. Since the process to become a Nahara is a life-long endeavor, most Asyn-Shei know by the time they have reached puberty and commit their mind, body and soul to this time-honored occupation. While not nearly as frequent, there are also Asyn-Shei that choose to follow the path of the arcane and more than a few that take up druidism. The least common occupational path for Asyn-Shei tends to be things that involve melee combat, though there are more than a handful of Asyn-Shei rangers and paladins out in the world. The Asyn-Shei are accepted widely across Imarel, with only the Shar`Vaire and the Tallis-Vyss regarding them with any measure of disdain. Because of their charismatic presence, even the cold-hearted Shar`Vaire and the xenophobic Shadow Elves have difficulty being entirely disdainful of this particular hybrid. All other races are either generally neutral to the Asyn-Shei or openly welcome them. As most Asyn-Shei are very friendly and warm by nature, it is easy to understand why so many end up involved in the performing arts, rather than delving into something more menial. Asyn-Shei as a Culture The Asyn-Shei onto themselves do not have a cultural identity, but tend to relate to either their Asyndi or Elvish background. As has been noted elsewhere, depending largely on the Elvish side of the heritage will in turn depend what sort of cultural identity they may or may not have. Some Asyn-Shei, for whatever reason may find more value in their Asyndi cultural roots and will tend to mirror those values and beliefs. In addressing the Elvish viewpoint, Moon Elves having lost most of their original cultural identify, have developed over the centuries since the War of Eternals a more progressive and free-thinking culture, where inter-breeding with the Asyndi is considered an evolution in their people’s development, rather than a mark of shame. Moon Elves are more concerned with the study of magic, the maintaining of religious and culturally significant knowledge and values, than racial purity. Wild Elves consider their Asyn-Shei population a happy accident and tend to look at the rearing of such children as making lemonade from lemons. They are educated and inducted into society as Elves, though there are various degrees of prejudice when Asyn-Shei of Wild Elvish stock are dealing with their full-blooded kin. Most are accepting of their half-blood kin, some are grudgingly so but there is almost no outright hatred. Of the Quar`Vessian viewpoint, most Quar`Vess parents of Asyn-Shei children love them no differently than if they were children of full Asyndi decent. There is almost no prejudice amongst the Quar`Vess in regards to any race, regarding all of them as children of Imarel, they are obliged to protect when the need presents itself. Asyn-Shei raced amongst the Quar`Vess are likewise instilled with these values and are expected to take their role in society, whatever that role might be, for the betterment of all people. Category:Races Category:Subrace